Transforming
by Panda513
Summary: Post-Eclipse. Bella's transforming into a vampire. Bella, Edward, and all of the Cullens' reactions during her painful transformation. Different point of views in different chapters, first up Bella. R&R! Edward's POV pt1 is up!
1. Bella POV

A/N: Hey all

**A/N: Hey all! So this is my second Twilight fanfic, and it's about Bella's transformation. This will be in multiple parts, relaying all of the point of views of the Cullens. I'm starting off with Bella, but I don't know the order in which I'm writing, kind of going with the flow and inspiration. I have read a few fics on Bella's change and I wanted to make this one what I always envisioned to read. Please, please read and review and any tips for further chapters please let me know! I will write quicker depending on the reviews on whether or not to continue. Thanks guys! **

**--Amanda **

_Bella's POV: post-Eclipse (Her Transformation)_

I felt Edward's cool fingers brush along the side of my hairline as my breath caught in the back of my throat. The final bite on my wrist was complete, as his icy tongue ran the length of my forearm, capturing the remainder of the blood that had escaped from the deep wound. I could already start to feel the tingling sensation in the arms and shoulders, moving slowly down my body. My chest started heaving and it felt as though every vein in my body were to seize and burst, combusting all at the same time. My eyes were barely able to stay open, but I made out another figure near my bedside. His hands upon me, cold as ice, wrapped around the upper part of my right arm, palpating the crease of my elbow. I adjusted to his sight, noting that it was Carlisle, trying to find a vein to inject morphine. He did so, sticking the needle gently inside of me, as I felt the drug slowly fill my insides. I heard voices, muffled, panicking.

"Edward, relax! Do not let Bella see you in this state. She needs to stay as calm as possible. The transformation has barely begun." Carlisle spoke in a low voice.

"She'll be fine, right? The morphine will help with the pain? Carlisle, I don't know.. if I can.. see her in any worse condition than now..." Edward's voice was drifting, sounding almost as if he was out of breath or finding it hard to locate air. I knew that was impossible.

I wanted to calm him, tell him I was to be fine. We went over the procedure multiple times, explaining that the pain would be excruciating, beyond anything else I have ever experienced. I chose this, I chose this life for Edward. I would suffer a thousand deaths just to end my life next to him.

"I'm fine, really.. It doesn't.. even hurt that ba.." I tried to finish, but my words caught in my throat as I felt a surge of pain run down the length of my left leg. It felt as though it was being broken in every spot imaginable. My lips parted and I felt a load moaning sound escape from my lungs but I tried to suppress my cries so that Edward wouldn't hear them. I know that was nearly impossible, but for now, while I was still in control, I would do my best.

"Shh, baby, try not to move, okay? I'm right here, so is Carlisle, your going to be fine. Okay? Bella?" His voice came out in waves, then I realized the waves were actually my veins and heart pumping louder and louder, muffling any sounds in between the thumping.

It felt as though my heart was literally jumping from my chest walls like in a cartoon when the character sets their eyes on their love interest. Although, it wasn't butterflies I was feeling, it was more like someone was ripping my heart from my body, putting it back inside, and pulling it out again, repeating over and over again. It was unbearable. Then, the burning sensation hit.

I felt my back arch up, until my body was completely off the bed. My eyes shot open to stare into two worried ones, his lips moving making out sounds I could not hear.

"EDWARD! Leave me here to die! I want to be dead!" I wished death upon myself. This was different, no one should ever endure this much pain in their life.

My ears blocking and unblocking, adjusting to the sounds of my veins and heart, pumping and thumping, faster and faster. I could feel every bit of my blood draining from my veins and exiting my body. I heard moans but that were not coming from me. Edward's eyes were running the length of my body and I saw his arms on mine, but I could not feel them. All I could feel was pain.

"Edward, kill me. Take my blood, take it all.. PLEASE!" Another rack of sobs escaped my mouth. "Oh God, please, make it end. If you love me, make it stop!" I couldn't handle it, Edward was right. He was afraid I wouldn't be able to endure the pain and he had every reason to believe so. My reactions were confirming all of his hesitations and I would do anything in this moment to take it back, all of it. Let me die, please, just let me die.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm.." That's when I heard it, clear as day. My lullaby was somehow filling my ears and floating inside my conscious. My eyes, I could feel were bloodshot and protruding out of my skull, flew open to find my body laying in Edward's lap. His body was making a rocking motion and his lips lingered right below my ear on the side of my neck. I felt his palm on my cheek, rubbing softly against my face, trying to soothe me.

"Hmmm.. Hmmmmm.." It was calming me, it was working. His voice, so smooth, was calming all of the sensations going on throughout my body. I don't know how, but my eyes were slowly closing and I was relaxing at his touch and my song. My lips opened and closed, desperately wanting to feel his on them.

"Edwa..r.." My voice cracked. I felt my lips were quivering and I was suddenly cold. It made no sense at all, because just moments ago my body was on fire. I wasn't able to move my arm to touch him, to bring him to my lips. I was so numb. My body lay limp in his arms and the only thing I could concentrate on was my lullaby humming from his throat. My eyes struggled to open and I saw him staring straight down at me. My lips tried to make out words before I fell into a deep, painful slumber, but they would not move. He brought a small piece of ice towards my face, rubbing it against my lips, soothing the chapping and burning sensation on my sensitive flesh.

"There you go, better?" His voice so soft, trying his best to keep me calm.

"Yes." I spoke softly, my lips not moving but Edward able to understand.

Another piece of ice was being rubbed along my lips, melting quickly, within a few seconds as Edward's hand dropped to pick up another cube.

"Hmmm.. hmmm.." I tried to hum, doing a horrible job in the process. My mouth was so dry that my voice sounded as though I smoked for a hundred years.

"It's alright, baby. It's alright. Shhh.. relax. Try to close your eyes for me." He purred, as I felt my body being rocked back and forth again and again. The burning sensation still there but I was able to shut my eyes and block out everything but the sounds of my angel's voice.

**What did you think? Review please! They are always appreciated and inspiring! **


	2. Carlisle POV

A/N: Thank you for reading

**A/N: Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome! Up next is Carlisle's POV. **

**DroghedaBaby, TwilightG, JustAlyse, kodakuramac, headbangingtogreenday, harrypottertwilightlover92, Sakiru Yume:**** Thanks for all of the reviews, please let me know how you like this chapter. Also, I hope I answered any questions you guys had, drop a comment and I'll respond if you want to know anything!**

**--Amanda**

_Carlisle POV: Bella's Transformation_

As I watched Edward slowly bite down into Bella's delicate flesh I found myself flinching and having to glance towards the wall. I know I should be watching, guarding Edward from the possibility of losing control, but in the moment I simply could not look. I felt utterly insignificant, and that these few minutes were more private and intimidate than Bella and Edward have ever been with each other. I knew Edward would not get out of hand, besides his constant worry and concern that he would lose the slightest bit of himself, and allow more blood than necessary to pool down his throat. Edward loved Bella too much to let that happen, even as much as he doubted himself.

Edward's hand went to Bella's warm cheek, bringing his face close to her ear and whispered to her, before turning his attention back to me. His eyes wide in panic, almost agony as he lifted his shaking hands from her trembling face and neck.

"Carlisle, morphine?.." He asked, more so demanded of me. I took the needle off of the metal tray I had set up on the far side of the room, flicking it twice with my index finger and walked over towards Bella. I could see her eyes starting to close; she couldn't focus on anything as her eyes, gazed with tears, followed back and forth between me and Edward.

"This may sting Bella, okay?" My voice loud, hoping she would hear me. When her face went unresponsive, I knew she was in too much pain to decipher the situation. I quickly brought the needle to her arm, injecting the medicine as gently as I could. I had never used morphine during a transformation before, as it's been such a long time since I have done one. I wasn't sure if the morphine would even help, but I had to try. Edward heard my thoughts; I was sure of it and his head whipped from Bella to me.

"Edward, relax! Do not let Bella see you in this state. She needs to stay as calm as possible. The transformation has barely begun." My voice low with authority, trying my best to keep my son composed. Bella would worsen and quickly, and he needed to remain collected. My thoughts changed quickly, trying to get previous transformation images, such as Edward's, out of my mind. Although, I hardly imagine Edward was even listening to my thoughts, his frantic mind I was sure was only on Bella.

"She'll be fine, right? Carlisle, I don't know.. if I can.. see her in any worse condition than now.." Edward's voice rang through my conscious, thick and heavy, venom most likely dripping towards the back of his throat. His blood lust must be unbearable at this point, after having a few tastes of his singer and watching her bleed out like this. Even I, at the smell of her blood made me crave just one taste of the young, warm liquid that flowed through her veins. I held myself back, easily, from going towards her just to lick at her wounds like a dog at his water dish. Edward's eyes daggered into mine as a growl escape his lips.

"You know I would never Edward." My voice suddenly sarcastic, Edward as well as my entire family knew my restraint was far better than all of us. "Keep your focus, Bella will need you." Suddenly, Bella's voice sprung out from her, barely above a whisper, whimpering.

"I'm fine, really.. It doesn't.. even hurt that ba.." She tried to finish but another shock of venom must have spread to her leg, which starting twitching uncontrollably. Her whole left leg swung off the bed and began to tremble as her toes curled so tightly to the back of her foot that they turned ghostly white. Edward reached his hand out to her leg, running it from her thigh to her ankle, again and again. Good, I thought to myself, that's right Edward, keep her calm.

"Shh, baby, try not to move, okay? I'm right here, so is Carlisle, your going to be fine. Okay? Bella?" His voice still as anxious as ever, but came out slower and more at ease. His eyes watched her and mine followed suit there after as her heartbeat quickened. Her head started swaying back and forth and eyes rolled in the back of her head before her lids snapped shut.

"Carlisle! Oh, no, Bella, what's going on?!" Edward's voice became overbearing, I knew he would be just like this, but I had warned him before to stay relaxed. His hands trembling went to her sides as I watched Bella's back arch far up, lifting herself off the bed. Her eyes opened, wide with panic and agony, and started straight into Edward's.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please try and stay calm, okay? Look at me! Bella, look at me! You are going to be fine!" Edward trying to convince Bella, as much as himself that she would make it through this. That these three days of hell will be over soon enough and she'll never have to feel this much pain again. Her body fell back on the bed again, loud and sounded as though the frame had crashed.

"EDWARD! Leave me here to die! I want to be dead!" Bella's whimpers escaped her mouth, tears flowing down her hot red cheeks. "Edward, kill me. Take my blood, take it all.. PLEASE!" A howl ranged from her voice and a sob followed by more tears streaked down her face. "Oh God, please, make it end! If you love me, make it stop!"

Edward was now sobbing, his chest heaving almost as bad as Bella's was. Tearless, he pulled his eyes from her gaze to look at me. His voice in complete agony as he tried to make out the words.

"What do I do?! What can I do, Carlisle?! I need to help her! She needs help! Tell me how to take the pain away, what I can do!" A low moaning sound came from deep within his chest as he fought the beast inside of him. "Bella, shhh.. please.. shhh.." He was trying to hush her, like she was an infant who was up all night crying, refusing sleep. I needed to help my son, I needed to help my _daughter_.

"Edward! Listen to me. What makes her happy? Edward, what normally makes her laugh, smile? Anything? What can you do to calm her nerves when she's anxious? What usually makes her feel better?" My thoughts rambling out of my head fast, as Edward's eyes suddenly lightened as if a bulb lit brightly in his mind. He turned his face from me, nodding swiftly, and pushed Bella to her side as he joined her on the bed. He brought her up to sit her on top of him, her legs together, over his lap, as he curved her body into his chest. Then, he started humming.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm.." I recognized the tune immediately, a lullaby; Bella's lullaby that he had written for her. He had stayed at the piano one night, after coming back from watching Bella sleeping and just started playing. Esme and I had heard him and remembered it being so beautifully calming, peaceful. She had brought peace and love into Edward's life. I believe that was the first moment he had fallen in love with her. That late in the night, after watching her breathing become even and her heartbeat slow, he realized he had fallen for her, a human. A beautiful human girl, who was now is whole world, his reason for everything that mattered to him.

"Hmmm.. Hmmmmm.." It was working, Bella's eyes were slowly closing and she was almost falling into a slumber. A painful one at that, but she was relaxing, her body still trembling and twitching, but not as hard or as much. Edward's hand was on her face, his thumb running alongside her cheek, chin, hairline, and lips, before bringing his lips to her forehead.

"Edwa..r.." She could barely make out his name, the worst was coming and fear overcame me as I knew my son might not be able to make it through. He would be in too much agony to watch her suffer, wishing he could take the pain away. He would give up anything in his life to trade places with her in this moment, I was sure of that. I walked towards the far side of the room again, where I had set out a bowl filled with ice chips. I brought them towards Bella's bedside, setting them down on the nightstand.

Edward didn't need further instructions as I watched him take a cube to her lips soothing her chapped skin. He ran it across her top lip and down her bottom before it quickly evaporated, her skin being scorching hot.

"There you go, better?" His voice completely changed to a soothing velvety tone, such as his normal accent. I decided there was nothing more for me to do in that moment; she had to ride out the rest of the transformation without me. I thought to Edward to call for me if there was a problem, if he needed me for anything at all. He simply nodded once, his eyes closed as his lips lingered on Bella's neck, next to her ear, vibrating as he began humming once again. With that, I walked outside of the room and shut the door silently behind me.


	3. Alice POV

A/N: So, yeah I was inspired to write another one today

**A/N: So, yeah I was inspired to write another one today. Alice's POV this time. The reviews are great guys, keep them coming, I will write faster I promise! –Amanda**

_Alice's POV: Bella's Transformation_

I watched the door from Edward's room open from the chair I was in, tucked closely in Jasper's arms. I saw my father walk out, just as I predicted moments ago.

"How is she?" I jumped up from the restraint of Jasper, as I heard him sigh in surprise.

"She's alright, now. Edward's with her, trying to keep her steady. It was a little overwhelming in there at first, but he was able to get her under control." Carlisle told me quietly. His voice hinting the slightest bit of sadness, I knew Jasper was feeling a little besieged by the whole situation.

"The lullaby, right?" My father simply nodded at my rhetorical question. "Thought so."

I felt Jasper shift in his chair as he stood up to walk towards me. His hands were in his pockets, his face hung and his toe tapped the hardwood floor as he stopped beside me.

"Jas, you alright?" I could tell all the emotions were too much to bear. Emmett and Rosalie were down the hallway, sitting on the floor against the wall. Their hands were entwined, playing with each others fingers, trying to keep their minds off the situation. Esme was pacing, she was downstairs at the moment but would be upstairs in less than a minute. She couldn't sit still, her mind I'm sure flooding with sadness and hurt, as she so badly wanted to be in there to comfort Bella.

"I'm worried about her." Jasper stated. My eyes twitched in surprise and a sad smile lingered on my lips. I know that Jasper cared for Bella; she was part of our family, but to see him, _him_, worried about her and not just the emotions of others was almost too much to grasp. I was so proud of him, I know it has taken a lot of time to get here, but he did. He cared about Bella, he loved a human.

"I know you are. But, she's going to be fine. I would know.." I told him proudly, my head nodded once. "Do me a favor?"

"What's up?" Jasper asked, meeting my eyes.

"Go calm down Esme, she is a wreck. I just saw her cooking spaghetti." I chuckled softly, and I noticed Jasper's eyes light up as a small smile crept along his face.

"Okay, keep me updated." He demanded towards me, sweetly, before kissing my cheek and heading down the stairs.

I turned my attention back to my father who was still staring blankly at me, no emotion at all to read off of. It was hard to see him this way; he was always the person to keep everyone in tact, letting us know everything would be fine. It had nothing to do with abilities, like Jasper's, just the fact that he was the father figure in our lives and he would do anything to protect us.

"I want to see Bella." I told him firmly, sticking to my guns. I know he would try and talk me out of it, but I wouldn't hear it this time. "Don't try and talk me out of it either, Carlisle."

"You and your mind games.." He mumbled under his breath and I let out a suppressed giggle. "Go." His eyes motioned towards Edward's room.

My feet simply glided over to the door, almost about to knock, but then quickly decided against it. I ran my fingers through my hair and reached down to turn the knob. What I saw as I took one step in the doorway shook me to the core of my un-beating heart.

Edward was sitting Indian style against the headboard of the bed. Bella's head was in his lap and her body lay straight down towards the end of the mattress. His arms were outstretched, holding Bella's down as she thrashed and kicked in pain. Her whole body trembling, her face was as red as a tomato, as Edward struggled to keep her down in position. Her legs, from her calves down were whiter than a ghost, pale, like us. The blood had appeared to be drained already in that region of her body. The whole room was filled with Bella's whimpers as she clutched the sheets covering the mattress. Edward's eyes darted up at me when he heard me close the door after stepping in from the hall.

"Alice, please help me! Brace her legs, she's having tremors." Edward's voice was overcome with horrifying sadness, misery. He was in absolute misery. I knew if Jasper was in here at the moment, he would be on the floor withering. I quickly obeyed and ran to the end of the bed.

I wrapped my stone cold hands against Bella's ankles and kept as much pressure as I could, holding them to the bed. Edward's head was down by her ear now, as she lifted her head against his chest.

"Bella, Alice is here. She's here; did you hear that, honey?" Edward said next to her face. His lips kissed her earlobe and the back of her head. "She's right here with you."

"Alice? Alice.." Bella's cried out as I saw two more tears escape her eyes clinging to her cheek bones. My mouth made a slight whimpering sound, my cold dead heart falling down into my stomach.

"Yes, Bella. I'm here. Shhh, it's okay." I tried my best to soothe her, though I know I was failing. Even my own voice cracked as I watched my best friend in complete distress.

"Hi.." Bella said, her voice tired as she spoke a word so thoughtless and yet so humble at the same time. That's when I lost it, my chest starting to rise up and down, fast. A growl came from deep inside of me and a sob escaped my body. I tried hard to keep them in, but they wouldn't stop as my body started to shake.

"Please stay strong, for Bella, Alice. She needs you. She will get upset if you get worked up, please." Edward's tone begged me of me. I don't know how he was doing it, he was being so incredibly brave and Bella, poor Bella, was so strong, so strong.

"Alice.. Ali.. is okay. I'm oka.." Bella tried to tell me she was alright; she was beautiful as she clutched onto Edward's hands still holding her down. This selfless, wonderful girl, who stole my brother's and the rest of my families' hearts, was worrying about me instead of herself.

"That's good, Bella, that's great." My sobs subsided now and the only thing on my mind was making sure Bella was alright. I had predicted her outcome already, she would be fine. I see her waking up, with Edward's exhausted body next to her as she awoke. He will never leave her side and she will truly understand just how much she means to him in that moment when the transformation is complete. Edward's eyes divert up to mine as my conscious drifts to the image of her completion. He would cry if he could, in this moment, our eyes meet. He mouths "Thank you" to me and I nod my head, reassuring him in my mind once more.

Bella's head started to shake and a deep cough escaped from her lungs. She was coughing heavily now as blood spew out of her mouth, dripping down the side of her face. I quickly let go of her legs to get a towel from the other side of the room. I hurried back right up to Bella's face as more blood spit from her lips as she coughed violently. I held the towel up to her, placing it under her chin as the remainder of the blood soaked through the cotton.

Edward brought his hand up to her lips, wiping them clean with his fingertips.

"Is it all out Bella? Keep coughing if there is more in your throat." I heard my brother's voice concentrating on Bella's breaths becoming ragged and could tell there was liquid stuck inside her throat. His hand went behind her and patted her back, like he was burping a child, and more red blood poured from her the inside of her mouth onto the towel. "There you go, easy Bella."

I wiped the remainder of the blood lingering on her chin, lips, and jaw quickly then discarded the towel into the wastebasket. Edward's arms relaxed against Bella's waist as her head fell back into his chest. Her breathing still hard, but more even as another fit subsided.

I couldn't take to watch any longer, I had to excuse myself from the room. Before I even had a chance to tell Edward, his mind already read my words.

"It's alright, Alice. We'll be fine. Thanks for helping me." His said softly, his eyes still gazing down at Bella's semi-conscious form. His hand rubbing against her cheek over and over again as her body tremors subsided for the time being.

I leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek brushing my fingertips alongside the inside of her forearm. "I love you, Bella."

I took Edward's face in my hands after releasing Bella's arm. "I love you, too. Stay strong for that sister of mine." I dropped Edward's head and his gaze went right back to Bella's body, his lips covering her forehead and closed eyelids with kisses. As I walked to exit the room, I heard Edward's gentle voice start to hum.


	4. Emmett POV

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Next up is Emmett. **

**Shout out to ****Twinkling:**** For understanding my use of terms of endearment! Haha, you rock! **

**Please R&R! **

_Emmett POV: Bella's Transformation_

It was about six hours into Bella's change when the screaming started. Rosalie and I were tuning up my Jeep in the garage for the third time since Bella's process began, when we first heard them. They were truly frightening, heart wrenching bellows, getting louder and louder each time. There are no words to describe what I felt in that moment, as I hear my little sister in complete distress, experiencing horrifying pain. I would do anything to trade places with her, because I've been there before, I can certainly do it again. I would do anything to protect her, the screaming was like that worst nightmare that I can never have. This time, Bella was in reality and there was no dreaming involved. She was in her own personal hell, and I would walk through fire to make her feel no more pain.

As the third round of screaming pierced through the garage, I heard Rosalie sigh. She was nervous, her hands shaking next to mine, having to stop what she was doing, midway through. Both of her hands fell to touch the engine while we were underneath the hood of the car and her eyes snapped shut, trying desperately to block out the screaming. I placed my hand over hers, rubbing her fingers with my thumb, in any attempt to keep her together. The muffled cries got softer then, to whimpers, barely audible to human ears. I looked over to Rosalie; her eyes opened slowly and turned her head to face mine.

"If I hear another fit of screaming, I don't know what I'm going to do." Rosalie huffed, her nostrils flaring. "I don't understand why Edward even went through with this, and Bella! To have the choice and choose to live this life!" She let out, anger melting in her words. "She's clearly insane."

"Rose, she's not insane, she's in love. Give her some credit." I retracted, upset by the whole situation.

Rosalie removed her hands from the car and walked over towards the end of the garage. She pressed the overhead button to open the door, mumbling curses under her breath.

"I know I'm a bitch alright! Alright, Emmett! I don't know how else to react, I'm scared out of my mind." She admitted. "You know I don't take stress well, and to be quite honest, I'm surprised that I even care this much. Who is this little girl? Someone who came into our family and started wars with vampires, werewolves, the Volturi! But, despite all that, I love her and I'm worried alright? I'm worried." Rosalie took a deep breath and walked out of the garage into the unpaved driveway. "I'm going for a walk; I can't handle this right now."

I watched her walk away, stalking off towards the forest. There was nothing else to say, this reaction was normal for her. Another burst of cries racked through the house again, this time sending me flying inside and up the stairs.

I got to the top of the staircase when I spotted Esme pacing back and forth outside Edward's door, probably deciphering whether or not to go in. I wasn't about to try and decide as my hand went on Esme's shoulder, nodding her out of the way.

"I'm going in to help. I need to do something; I can't just sit out here and worry." Esme looked at me with troubled eyes and stepped out of the way. I didn't even give it a second thought before I opened the door, releasing the beastly cries from inside the room.

Bella was curled up in the fetal position on the floor; Edward was behind her curving his figure to hers. He had a wet cotton face cloth to her forehead, making hushing sounds in her ears as her body shook the entire room and loud moans came from her throat. Edward's head shot up at me, while my eyes wide open in shock paused to take in Bella's current state. "Oh my God, Edward.. what.. what.." My mouth went try unable to continue.

"It's fine Emmett, it's under control." Edward's tone was far less convincing that his words. His facial expressions read nothing but fear and concern as his palm rested against her trembling arm.

Bella's body was pale, paler than any of us had ever been. The only things still flushed were her cheeks, neck, and the top of her chest. Her heart, literally, was beating faster than lightening, her skin transparent showing the veins under it. Her body shook, trembled, as if she had hypothermia, but she was soaking wet in sweat. Edward kept the washcloth to her face, wiping her brow and hairline, before dipping it back into a bowl of ice water next to them. Her eyes wide open with the blankest stare I had ever seen, even worse than Alice during a vision. Her mouth dripping with cries of pain, twisting her face around, as if she was being exorcised.

"The hell it is Edward, let me help!" I decided I couldn't just stare at her in horror, that I needed to offer assistance in anyway I knew how. I walked over to where they were on the floor, quickly laying down in front of Bella's body as Edward stayed behind her, holding her to him. My hands went to her red hot cheeks, brushing all of sweat and tears from her face with my thumbs. "Bella, can you hear me? Bella?" I pleaded, looking straight at her hoping she would see me.

"Emm.." Her voice rang into my ears and her eyes connected to mine. "Emmett!" She gulped out, then a fit of shakes hit her body like an earthquake knocked the earth. Edward wasn't strong enough to take on her tremors, but I was. I lifted her from the floor, grabbing both of her arms and pulling her up from Edward's chest.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?!" He was enraged, but I didn't care. I needed to help my baby sister.

I pressed her to me and wrapped myself around her as hard as I could. I kept my stance, and my stone cold arms locked as her shaking subsided, having no room to move in the safety of my grip.

Edward right next to me, clearly upset he had not been able to think of this idea, not that he could pull it off anyways. I chuckled to myself, wimp. Bella's cries softened, her body limp against mine and her tremors eliminated.

"Look at that, the idiot comes up with a brilliant plan." I said, smiling to Edward as his face relaxed, smiling crookedly.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Edward pondered. "You really pulled this one off, didn't you?"

"See, I am so _clutch_." I smiled, laughing at myself. "Let's get her to the bed."

Edward moved out of the way as I walked with a limp Bella on my hip towards the mattress. Her head was like a rag doll, rolling around my shoulder as I lifted her on my hip as if she were a toddler. Edward took her from me, picking her up from under her arms and placing her gently down in a pile of pillows. He immediately sat next to her, his hands finding her face again and started caressing her again.

"I'm going to stay here, just for a little while, in case she has another fit." I stated, looking Edward directly in the eye, before I walked to the chair on the other side of the bed.

It was there I sat and studied Edward's movements with her, as he carefully placed Bella into his lap, rocking her back and forth, humming a soft melody in her ear. Her eyes opened and closed momentarily, just enough to make out Edward's face and she would smile slightly, drifting back off into unconscious. Every time her eyes would open, Edward would mouth how much he loves her, bringing his lips down to kiss hers. I sat for a while in silence, watching my brother take care of the love of his lifetime, as she was ending her life, to start a beginning with his.


	5. Jasper POV

A/N: Hey guys, sorry took so long for this chapter

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry took so long for this chapter. I just want to clear up "Bella's rage" she will feel in this chapter. Of course I have no idea what it's like to change into a vampire, but I am telling the story of what I think she is feeling after the pain is subsided and her body is physically changing. There really is no other explanation than that, just a side effect of her transformation. Again, thanks so much for the reviews, the more I get, the more inspired I am to continue. RR, thanks guys!**

_Jasper's POV: Bella's Transformation_

My emotions have gone haywire. Literally, I am on a roller coaster to hell. I don't think I have ever felt this way or had this many waves of feelings rolling through my mind, especially the kind I feel right now. The strangest part of all is that a lot of those emotions are my own. My feelings for Bella, my fear that her body isn't strong enough to endure the pain of transformation, and the fact that I care so much scares me more. I don't know what I would be doing if it were Alice in there. I would obviously be by her side, throughout the entire process, as Edward is with Bella. I just wonder how he has been so strong, especially now. As I sit outside the hall, with Alice in my lap, I hear her enraged screaming through the paper thin walls.

"_Get the hell away from me, Edward! Stay over there, don't come any closer!"_

"_Shh, Bella you need to relax. I am only trying to help you. Please understand.."_

"_Don't touch me Edward! I hate you! You're ruining everything, just stop!"_

"_Baby, don't shut me out, please. Tell me what's wrong, where it hurts, anything. I can help!"_

Alice looks up at me with wary eyes, assessing my reaction to the fight that is going on. I don't know what to say in this moment; only that Bella's emotions are beyond angry, furious, if she still had blood in her body it would be boiling. Edward was nervous, a wreck in fact, helpless. He felt worthless and Bella's anger was not helping the situation.

"How long as it been?" I whispered towards Alice, rubbing her arm lightly.

"Around 36 hours." Alice's voice trembled out of her mouth; I'm surprised her words even were understandable.

"Do you think I should go in, and try to calm her down? I mean, it can't hurt right?" I was worried about Bella, I knew that, but I was worried about my brother more in this moment. Alice had concluded that the transformation would go as planned, after seeing another vision a few hours back.

"Yeah, you can at least try." Alice lifted herself off of me as I rose from the chair shortly after. "Good luck." She winked at me, before I leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I don't know what I would do if that was you in there." I murmured against her mouth, kissing down to her jawline. "I can't even imagine it. I'm kind of glad you don't remember your change, I don't want to ever think about you in that much pain."

"I know and I love you for it." Alice perked up, her cute button nose wiggled as she let a sigh. I smiled down at her and walked up towards the door, knocking quietly, and letting myself in before I could get a response.

Edward was far against the back wall, kiddy cornered between the window and the closet door. His index and middle fingers were pressing against his temples, his head down in shame. Bella sat with her legs and arms crossed on the bed. Her body was completely pale, but pure hatred radiated off of her face. Her expression was venomous, vile, as though she was ready to attack.

"What the hell do you want?" She looked at me, her eyes deep crimson red, filled with rage. But something else I failed to see, or for that matter _feel_, was terror. She was terrified. Her body was going through something that she couldn't explain, and this was her reaction to it. I tried to walk closer to her, taking two steps before Edward's voice rang out.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." His eyes met mine, his expression unreadable but his emotions were dead. It was as if his life was drained out of him, reminding me of the months he spent away from Bella.

"SHUT UP EDWARD!" Bella's voice was louder than a gun shot, ringing in my ears. "God, don't you ever just SHUT UP?" Her tone was softer yet still full of fury. I couldn't understand it, why was she taking the blame out on Edward? Was it because he bit her and she changed her mind? Before I was done finishing a thought, Bella fell over crouching in pain.

"Baby, what's wrong?!" Edward ran to her side, completely ignoring the fact she didn't want him near her. I knew I would have done the same had it been Alice. His hands were on her forehead and cheek, while his eyes surveyed her body. She was holding her stomach, as if she was experiencing cramps. Then a wave of distress hit me, she was in pain and a lot of it.

"Edward, she's in pain. I am going to try and calm her down, she's too agitated." My words came out quickly and jumbled. I snapped my eyes shut as I drifted over to Bella's bedside and swiftly grabbed hold of her hand. I sent the first set of calming waves to her.

Her eyes became lighter, they seemed to drift off to the side and her body relaxed from its tense position. Her hand was still over her stomach, but not grasping it as tightly as before. Edward's hand replaced hers, pushing her arm to her side. He began rubbing large circles over her belly, trying to relive whatever pain she was having.

"Edward, it hurts.." Bella's voice whimpered out weakly, clearing any rage from her mind as I did my best to keep her relaxed.

"I know, I know, its okay, you're okay." Edward slipped beside her in an instant, still rubbing her stomach softly. "Everything's going to be fine, I'm right here, I'm right here, baby." He leaned down and kissed her temple and his lips lingered on the side of her head, before gliding down her face and reaching her neck.

"I'm sorry." That's all she said. That's all that needed to be said. In that moment, Edward's expression turned from worry to relief and brought his eyes up to meet mine. He nodded his head once to me, both of us coming to an understanding.

"She'll be falling asleep in no time." I whispered to Edward who barely heard me. His eyes, ears, body was only for Bella at this time. Nothing else seemed to matter. Nothing else should matter.

I heard a familiar lullaby, but this time Bella was humming. Edward joined in shortly after, humming along with her. Her emotions were overcome with sadness now as her body was so weak her eyes began to close. The sadness I was not able to relieve, but at least Edward was at ease.

"I love you, Edward." She told him, tears pouring down her cheeks as she silently shook, her body wavering. Edward let out a sigh of contentment, keeping his hand on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles again and again.

"I love you too, Isabella." He reached his lips down and kissed the back of her shoulder blade again and again. "Try and sleep.." The lullaby hummed from his voice again as Bella's eyes closed and fell into a deep slumber.

I quietly exited the room, shutting the door slowly behind me. I looked up to meet Alice's blank gaze, her mind clearly having another vision. I took a step towards her grabbing her face in my hands.

"Honey? What is it?" I asked, running my thumb up and down her cheek.

Her eyes blinked once and finally came back to life, meeting mine in the same instant. Her expression was almost excitement; happiness seemed to be the only emotion I could read.

"When Bella wakes up, her transformation will be complete. She will sleep for a good day or so, but it will be painless. The pain is over Jas, she's going to be one of us.. our sister, our family." Alice looked as if she could cry and I felt her joy deep inside my chest. Little did I realize then, how much it was my own joy as well.


	6. Esme POV

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews last chapter

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews last chapter. So this is Esme's POV, and I would say this is the saddest chapter I have written so far. I wanted to wait until this chapter of the story to put Esme's thoughts into play because her strength is the love for others, her strength, etc. Please let me know what you think, more reviews the better! **

_Esme POV: Bella's Transformation_

It has been about three hours since the screams subsided. Bella was taking out her emotions on Edward, coming to a head when Jasper had to step in. Thankfully, by the time he had left the room things were looking up and Bella had already fallen asleep. To hear Alice tell Jasper that Bella's pain was gone was a complete feeling of relief. I knew Edward heard her mind; the feeling of liberation must have washed over his worried conscious as it did mine. I walked towards the end of the hallway, right beside Edward's room, where Jasper and Alice were standing.

"Hey Esme! Did you hear me tell Jasper the good news?" Alice's face beamed, her perfectly defined features brightly lit up her smile from ear to ear.

"I did, sweetie. That's so wonderful to know." I bowed my head down and spoke with true honesty. To no longer have to worry about Bella's suffering and Edward's agony, just as well, was completely overwhelming. I swear if I could cry, tears of joy would be running down my cheeks.

"Yeah, we were nervous wrecks, weren't we? You know, a house full of vampires, being worried about a human girl! Who would have thought?" Jasper's tone came out, with underlying sarcasm. He knew as well as I did how much this girl meant to our family.

"Jasper, remember, she's not human anymore!" Alice squealed causing a smile out of me. Seeing my daughter this excited made it all the while more special. She always knew how to make me feel better; she always looked at everything from the upside. Alice was definitely the optimist, that was clear, and sometimes we needed that in this family. Especially since Bella had come around, Alice seeing it weeks before, Edward's arms around a delicate human, telling her how much he loved her. We all tended to judge, from looks of disappointment to utter outraged expressions, but not Alice. She accepted it before Bella even came around, letting Edward know she would stand by him no matter what. Right or wrong, for better or for worse, if she made him happy, she would be happy for them. Of course Carlisle and I warmed up to Bella immediately, but Alice was definitely the first. Even before Edward, she saw the goodness in her heart, the ability to make Edward the man he is today. I know Edward will always be utterly gracious to Alice, for bringing Bella into his life, as we all are.

"How's Edward doing? Has anybody checked on him and Bella?" I was still worried about my son, as much as I knew his worried mind had calmed, he had gone through a lot within the last two days.

"No, we didn't want to disturb him. He looked like he needed some time alone after I left. Bella had fallen asleep and he just wanted some time to think, I believe." Jasper told me, his expression unreadable. "So I left them alone, and we have been out here ever since. It's quiet though, Bella is definitely still sleeping."

"Yup, she sure is." Alice, leave it to Alice.

"I am going to see Edward, just to check on him, see if he needs anything." I said, my mind drifting into motherly mode.

"Like what, Ma? Milk and cookies?" Jasper snickered and pinched the side of my stomach. Alice giggled and put her hand on my shoulder, as if she was holding herself up from the laughter.

"Really funny, you two. No more cracking jokes at my expense!" I sternly let out, my laughter suppressed inside, but easily detected by Alice and Jasper.

I turned away from them, making my way towards Edward and Bella's room. I knocked softly on the door without getting a response. I knocked again, a little louder this time, afraid I would awake Bella. The door opened quietly, Edward probably had the same idea on his mind as I did, as I watched Edward behind the threshold in the dark room. He stepped aside when he noticed it was me and let me walk next to him in the dark.

"She's been out for a few hours." Edward sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Alice said when she wakes up, it will be over, and that she is already out of pain." His palm went to the back of his neck while his other hand was hid inside the pocket of his khakis. He was still on edge, nervously rubbing at his neck while his eyes never left Bella's sleeping form.

"I heard, that's fantastic, honey." I said my eyes full of concern for him. He couldn't look at me though, his face still stuck on Bella. She was sleeping soundly, her breathing slower and slower. Her heart was still beating, but slowly and very erratic. Suddenly Edward's eyes became frantic and I whipped my head around when Bella gasped.

Her eyes opened for a half a second and Edward was already beside her. They shut immediately, with a few more breaths escaping her lungs as she gasped once again. Edward's hand went to her chest, and lower part of her neck, trying to feel for a pulse. I walked over to watch the last beat of her heart, rise and fall, never to rise again. Her body was still resting; her lids closed hiding her eyes, but her breathing and heartbeat no longer remain. She was officially a vampire, the human girl Edward fell in love with was no longer with us. Of course she would always be Bella to us and to Edward, his Bella, but no longer the fragile, innocent, beautiful girl he had once known.

Edward removed his shaking hand from her neck, and covered his mouth immediately. He snapped his eyes shut and extended his other arm to the bed post to keep himself from falling on top of her. I watched, my eyes open wide in utter shock, as a sob racked through his chest and the tearless cries began.

"Edward, oh I am so sorry, darling." I tried my best to console him, offering my arms out to him but his body would not leave Bella's side. More dry sobs, aches, moans escaped his chest as he grieved the death of Bella's human life. The moment, so private, so intense, it had caused my eyes to sting with tears that would never appear. I turned away, facing the back wall, needing a moment to myself. I heard Edward's cries continue, harder and then a soft whimper escaped his lips.

"Mom?" I turned around to see Edward's pained face right in front of me; his expression was full of complete regret and distress. His eyes looked straight into mine as a frown appeared on his face. I tilted my head to the side as Edward's face scrunched up and his head fell onto my shoulder, sobs pouring out his chest once again. "Oh Mom, what did I do?! What did I do??" He cried on my shoulder for what seemed like hours. He needed me, in this moment he needed his mother. I hushed him and spoke reassuring words in his ear softly trying my best to calm his nerves.

"She will wake and always be Bella, Edward. She's always going to be your Bella. Shhh.." I held him in my arms as we sat next to Bella on the bed, Edward's face still buried in my shoulder.

I sat there, holding my son for hours on end as he cried, leaving behind the soul of the woman he loved more than anything else in this world. Her heartbeat, a sound that was so significant to his hearing, he could point it out in a crowd of people from miles away. Her precious heart, which he held so close to his own so dearly, was dead. I was afraid that a part of Edward now too, would always be dead along with it.

**Sad, right? Well it was the saddest to me, anyways.. RR people! I didn't get enough reviews last chapter, I was really looking forward to them, don't let me down. Thanks!**


	7. Rosalie POV

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Just so everyone knows, the general questions I have been getting is if I am going to do Edward's POV and what is Bella's state when and if I do it etc.. the answer is Yes, I am doing Edward's POV. It is going to be the final chapter of the story and it will take place in various states we have already seen through other people's point of views. I don't know exactly which ones I will be using, I can give you one hint to let you know one of the chapters I will be doing in his point of view will be Esme's. Other than that, I'm still unsure. It will be a long ass chapter, haha, it will take me a while to write. Right now it's Rosalie POV. It's kind of a long chapter.. Please R&R!! **

_Rosalie POV: Bella's Transformation_

The leaves crumpled under my feet as I walked at a normal pace through the forest. I have been out here for hours, unable to concentrate on anything else but the fact that Bella was being transformed into one of us. A vampire, it's a life of the undead with no chances, no happy endings. Why would you wish this upon yourself? To have the choice of life, babies, watching them grow as you grow old. Why would you give that up? Bella's heart belonged to my brother and maybe it's selfish of me to think that her life is not worth his constant companionship. I made sure Edward knew how I felt; I made sure he heard all of my thoughts. Things are _not_ better left unsaid, especially in cases of life and death. I knew my brother was so hesitant to change her because of me. Well, in my mind, that's how I see it. Self centered, maybe, but also one hundred percent accurate. My opinions were valid, much to Bella and the rest of my family's dismay. She could be happy with that werewolf friend of hers. He could take care of her and give her children, give her a life I never had. I've mentioned this to Edward, to let her go and be with him, but he would not, unless Bella chose that road. I wish I could convince her that this is not the life she wants, that not only was I jealous, but I would resent her every day I saw her as one of the undead. The crazy thing is I knew I wouldn't resent her, and in fact, I would want her as my sister because I loved her. I loved her enough to try and stop her from ruining her life. Why doesn't she get that?

I may be self centered, and although my heart stopped beating many years ago, I still have one, and it is not without love. Love for my amazing husband, my savior, my protector. Emmett was the one true reason I can get by without slipping into deep sorrow and depression. Emmett was my light in this dark, dangerous world that I somehow coexist in. I don't tell him as often as I should, I don't tell him exactly how he takes all of my pain away. I knew he would do anything and everything if there was some way to give me children. He would sacrifice his life for me, as I would for him. Emmett is my perfect companion, the one I had envisioned growing old with on that farmer's porch in the misty fog by the mountainside of Vermont. Although I know it will never happen, I have him to come home to everyday, to walk hand in hand through all the obstacles of our lives, knowing no matter how much we fight or our differences in decisions we make, he would always stand by me and I will always love him unconditionally. My love was unconditional in every way, no matter what anybody wants to believe.

I somehow stumbled through the clearing of the forest, seeing my house in sight. I decided I wanted to see my brother, and see Bella despite the condition she was in at the moment. I was hoping the pain would be gone; I don't like to see anyone I care about going through what I went through all those years ago. I let myself in the front door, catching sight of my husband and Carlisle playing a game of cards.

"Rose.." Emmett looked in my direction as the slight creak of the door caught his attention. Within seconds he had risen from his chair and taken me into the embrace of his strong arms. "You alright?"

"Yes." I sighed, leaning my head into the nook of his shoulder. I left a kiss there, and along the side of his neck. I felt his lips on my forehead and a feeling of contentment washed over me. I was alright, Emmett was here.

I released myself from the cold arms holding me and paced over towards Carlisle who was still seated. "How is she?" I questioned, my tone more harsh than I expected.

"Her heart has stopped." Carlisle voice was low and deep. His eyes looked up into mine, trying to read my expression. My voice caught in my throat and a low groaning escaped from within me.

"Foolish girl," I muttered under my breath.

"I checked on her just a few minutes ago. Her transformation is complete; her heart went dead about three hours ago. Edward is in there with her, waiting for her to awake. He took it pretty bad, when she.." Carlisle's voice trailed off.

"When she died? When Edward ended her life?" I brushed back coldly, whipping my blonde locks behind my shoulder. "He should take it bad, Carlisle! She was perfectly fine before!" I was infuriated.

"Enough, Rosalie. That's enough. Edward feels horrible; he can barely keep himself together. Don't you start with these comments, you know he can hear you and it's just going to upset him further. I will not stand for it." Carlisle spit back at me. His expression changed to utter disappointment. I was disappointed in myself, but too stubborn to admit it.

"Fine." I huffed, exhaling loudly. I know I was being childish, but I didn't care, not in this moment, that's for sure. I started for the stairs, heading straight up to Edward's room. No one could stop me, and no one tried. I didn't even knock on the door as I pushed it open, hard, causing the door to hit the wall with a loud crash. I paused at the doorway once I caught sight of the scene inside. It took my breath away.

Edward kneeled at Bella's bedside, his back was trembling and I could tell he was silently sobbing, tearlessly. His hands were cupping her right one, as she lay complete flat and unmoving. She was pale and stiff, her features more delicate than ever before. I slowly crept inside the room and shut the door behind me. Edward didn't even flinch or look up to see me. He was unwilling to acknowledge my presence and I deserved it. I went to the other side of the bed, and got a glimpse of Edward's face. His expression was completely dead; no life lingered in his eyes, and not a bit of clarity was readable. He silently moved his gaze from Bella to me. He searched into my eyes for some sort of answer, unsure of what that may be.

"She'll forgive you, Edward." I spoke softly, staring into the distraught face of my brother. "She loves you, she did this for you."

"Thank you Rose." His forgiveness meant a lot to me, because he means more than he realizes to me. I crept up to the king size bedding sitting next to Bella, far enough away from her, but still closer than I have ever been. I took her left hand into mine and reached my other arm to brush a strand of hair off of her forehead. I stared back at Edward who looked wordlessly down at his love, sighing as his hand brushed alongside her cheekbone. At Edward's touch, Bella's body twitched, and her still form began to wake.

Edward became frantic and wide eyed. I kept my hand entwined with hers, as her the lids covering her eyes fluttered and a low moan escaped her lips.

"Bella? Baby?" Edward pushed himself up onto the bed so he was beside her, placing both of his palms on her face. Her eyes opened. They were a beautiful deep crimson red, scarlet.

"Edward?" Her voice was velvety, smooth, rolling off her tongue.

"Yes, I'm right here. I'm right here." He leaned down and kissed her throat, attacking her neck and shoulder with more kisses as he hummed to her.

"Hi, love." Her voice had changed drastically. I don't know if she has noticed. She was perfect, not a silly clumsy human girl anymore. She was indestructible.

Edward lifted his head from her collar bone and placed a kiss on her lips, causing her to moan against his touch. "I love you so much, so much, sweetheart. I have been so worried." He was murmuring thoughts between his kisses and Bella's mouth formed a smile on Edward's lips every time she heard his voice. She felt my hand against hers and quickly turned to see me sitting next to her on the other side of the mattress.

"Hi Bella." I said to her, staring at her features. They were sharper than before; she was beautiful, more beautiful than me. Did I just think that? I heard a stifled laugh come from Edward's chest and turned to see his smile. He winked at me and then turned back to Bella, watching her reaction to me being in the room.

"Hello Rosalie." She spoke, again, her voice like honey.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Bella. Absolutely beautiful." I told her in the utmost of honesty, letting her digest my words. She stared at me in disbelief for just a moment, turning her eyes back to Edward and he gave her an approving nod, the look on his face was indescribable.

"I love you, Rose." Bella's hand squeezed mine as she spoke, and I swear my heart starting to beat in my chest, impossible as that sounds. "Thank you."

"As do I, Bella. I am so happy you are alright." I brought her cold, stone like hand to my mouth and kissed it, then placing it back onto the bed. I sat up and walked over towards the door, glancing back once more.

Edward's mouth was moving, telling her things I felt were too intense for me to hear. The smile on Bella's face radiated the whole room, especially lighting up the darkness in Edward's eyes. She combed her hands through his tangled hair and brushed the side of his face, tracing the dark purple circles under his eyes. She brought her fingertips to his lips and he kissed each one telling her he loved her in between each kiss he left.

I slowly let myself out of the room without a sound, letting them get reacquainted. As much as I regretted the idea of Bella becoming part of our family, in this moment in time, I couldn't be happier. Edward was complete, our family was complete. Welcome to the family, Bella, I thought to myself. I am so glad to have you here.

**Okay, please review guys!! I need them to continue! --Amanda**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me to have this many reviews as I am just starting out writing Twilight fanfiction. I have another story on here as well, it's called Lilacs, it's a one shot, check it out.. all the EB fans may like it.

Well, as you know I am done with all of the Cullen's POVS, except the big one, Edward's of course. He will be coming up, don't worry, I am in the process of writing his side.

I mentioned before how I am doing his POV through random points of Bella's transformation, which is still true. It's going to be long, and it WILL include parts we haven't seen before. I may make it a two part chapter as well.

I won't be getting a chapter up for a few days, it's my birthday today! Yay! I am 22..

Rob Pattinson (Edward Cullen in the movie) and I are both 22 today we share the same birthday. I call it fate. HAHA.

This is just a shout out to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I really appreciate this. I will update as soon as I get around to it, birthday celebrations are in order first!

Thanks Twilighters!!

Love, Amanda


	9. Edward's POV pt1

"Will you stop worrying Edward

**A/N: Okay, so here is part one of Edward's POV. I'm sorry it took so long, I was kind of blocking, but I hope this is alright for now. I think I'm doing three parts. Enjoy, let me know if you like it. Read and Review! 3 Amanda**

"_Will you stop worrying Edward?" Bella's voice glided into my ear, tuning out my thoughts. I whipped my head around to meet her eyes, giving her a crooked smile. _

"_I'm not worried. What makes you think I'm worried?" _

"_You are worried. You have been rubbing my arm for so long it's started to hurt." Bella informed me, her eyebrows raised, motioning to my hand that rubbed against her right arm. She knew my routine, she had me down pat. I was worried._

"_I'm sorry." I quickly dropped my hand and left it curled around her waist as we sat on the couch inside my bedroom. _

"_It's okay, but you don't have to be nervous. I'm going to be fine." Bella threw her arms around my shoulders and leaned in to kiss my lips. "You'll be there every step of the way, right?"_

"_Of course." I told her, mumbling into her kiss. "Don't ever doubt my love for you, Bella."_

"_Never." She stated simply. _

_We sat together enjoying the rest of the moment. Bella's eyes never left mine, as they glazed over with tears. This was it, this was forever. I knew today was the day, I had known for a while, but it was finally sinking in. I was changing the love of my life today, and I know that without her beside me forever, I would die; I still had lingering doubts and insecurities. To not hear the pulse of her heart, my favorite sound in the world besides her voice, was creating knots deep inside my stomach. To never see her face blush when she's embarrassed or nervous was almost as painful. I leaned down, kissing her throat, working my lips down to her collarbone. She moaned pleasantly into my ear as she placed kisses on my cheek and earlobe. We were interrupted by Carlisle, knocking quietly at my door. Our faces turned in his direction as he walked to stand next to us._

"_It's time."_

…--…

"Okay, so let me see if I got this." Bella's eyebrows raised and her index finger rested on her chin softly. "You are going to bite me in six different spots, two at my neck, both wrists, and both ankles?" She eyed me suspiciously. I let out an uneasy sigh.

"Yes. I wish I didn't have to do more than one, but the transformation will go quicker and not as painful this way." I paused. "You see, the venom will attack your entire body all at once, instead of slowly making its course through your veins from the initial bite." My hand rested on Bella's thigh, rubbing it reassuringly. I didn't like this one bit, and I wish there was a way for me to take on the pain for her, as I know how difficult it is for me to see her in agony.

"I understand." She looked towards her feet; my eyes followed and watched her tapping toes.

_Explain the morphine to her Edward. _Carlisle appeared next to me, his thoughts entering my mind.

"Carlisle will be giving you morphine, Bella. We can't be too sure if this will keep the pain at a reasonable level, but he is going to try. I'll be with you the entire time; you will not be left alone. Okay?" I tried to give her assurance, but my own fears were racing through my head. Was she going to be alright? I know I wouldn't make it if she wasn't. I am nothing without her.

"Okay." She nodded towards me as we walked back inside my room together, hand in hand. My mouth dropped as the room was not in the same condition I had left it in.

I heard Bella gasp next to me, and I almost turned and strangled my father when I saw the bed. On the posts hung shackles, ropes, and ties, looking like a torture chamber. Was Carlisle seriously thinking that I would let Bella be tied up? He was absurd.

"What the hell is this Carlisle?!" My voice ranged and boomed out of my throat at an unreasonable level. Bella gripped my hand tighter and I turned her face into my chest.

"We are just taking precautions. I have been through these transformations many times, Edward. Trust me; the shackles will come in good use later on." My father explained as my head shook back and forth.

"Are you insane?! She is not a wild animal, Carlisle! I will not allow this!" I let go of Bella's hand and moved swiftly to the bed, ripping the chains and restraints down.

"I don't understand, Edward. We had you restrained, all of you, during your transformations, it's easier this way."

"This is different! This is _Bella_!" I threw everything in my hands into a pile on the floor. I rushed back to Bella's side, throwing my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to my chest.

"I wish you didn't have to see that." I threw a frantic stare at Carlisle. _I'm sorry._ Whatever, I thought.

"It's okay, really Edward, its fine. Use them if you must." I couldn't believe she was fine with this. She looked up and smiled that beautiful perfect smile. She truly didn't understand just how perfect she was to me.

"Absolutely not." I stated, and that was final. _Have it your way. _Damn right, Dad.

"Let's get you comfortable, Bella." Carlisle held his hand towards Bella and she took it gracefully. I watched my father lead her to the bed as I went to the other side. I puffed the pillows and pulled down the comforter and sheets. Carlisle lifted Bella onto the bed, into the pile of soft pillows. I climbed up next to her, kissing her forehead.

"Are you alright, baby?" I whispered against her forehead. I closed my eyes, letting the reality sink in. "You sure you're comfortable?"

"Yes. I'll be alright. Can we start?" She was anxious to begin, her fingers clenching my collar.

"Yes, of course." This was it, oh my God, what was I about to do? "Turn your head to the side." I sighed, and closed my eyes. "I love you, my Bella, my one and only." I murmured against her neck, before slowly curling my lip up to expose my teeth. I hesitated for a moment before biting down gently into her delicate flesh.

If her mouth watering scent alone wasn't enough, the taste of her sweet blood in my mouth was going to be the end of me. The taste was incomparable to anything else I have ever experienced in my hundred years of living. Bella's warm blood flowed down my throat easily, my muscles constricted as I gulped, almost too much and too soon. Before I could take another taste, I lifted my head, gently moving hers to the opposite side and biting again. Her moan was not that of pain, it was of pleasure. More delicious liquid seeped down my tongue towards the back of my mouth and I groaned. This was impossible not to enjoy, but my shaky hands lifted myself from Bella's neck and I moved to her wrists. Again, another two bites at her ankles. After enjoying what I knew was the limit, I trembled bringing my body up to face hers. The wounds were my teeth cut her weren't too deep, but blood lingered at each cut. I let my tongue lick at each of her wounds, letting the taste of my singer linger on my lips. I brought my face to her ear.

"I'm all done, sweetheart. I will be here the whole time. I'll see you when you wake up.."

**Reviews please! **


End file.
